


Go On And Challenge Me

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nase the challenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On And Challenge Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> Go Team Japan. Written for Drabble fest!: Hokuto Cup

There is absolutely nothing that stops a girl from playing Go.

There's no physical strength required other than the endurance of maintaining concentration for a long match. It's not an "un-lady like" game, with long history of women playing and a woman's tournament too.

But stupid dumb boys always act surprised when Nase plays, she finds. So at the grand old age of seven, she always has to challenge someone else into playing her, rather than having them seek her out.

It's an attitude that she carries as she grows older, of challenging better players and seeking to grow stronger.

And now as she sits, challenger to the Meijin title, she smiles. Proud of how far she's come and how far she has grown from a tiny midget that challenged her father to, "Another game Tou-san, another game!".

Also well, as her smile changes to a smirk - next year, it's definitely going to be people challenging her.


End file.
